


A Place of Her Own

by Dana



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Character Study, F/F, Feelings Realization, First Kiss, Girls Being Soft, In a way, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, like past Markus/North and past Kamski/Chloe, past abuse very vaguely referenced, two girls falling in love and having an agenda of their own which is to be happy together okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 18:39:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17813339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dana/pseuds/Dana
Summary: Chloe makes choices, and they lead her to exactly where she needs to be.





	A Place of Her Own

**Author's Note:**

> Just a random thing I wrote to kind of test the waters. I'd like to write more of these two, maybe something longer inspired by this little thing specifically? Girls are the best btw, love them. <3

Deviancy puts a knife in her hand, but it's the success of Markus's peaceful revolution that allows Chloe to sever the connection that's kept her bound the whole of her existence. (That is, she thinks, a weak metaphor. It should have something to do with a gun.) Life has never been as difficult, or as awkward, and it's always been one or the other. She finds herself alone for the very first time, facing the unknown. There's always been Elijah, or one of her sisters. And now there's… not.

He'd given her some money, back pay, he called it. He bid her good luck, told her goodbye. Not once did he look back, and Chloe wondered if, of the two of them, she was the actual machine. Because he should have felt something, when she felt so _much_.

She doesn't want his money, doesn't want the reminder. She finds her way to Jericho, like so many other androids, lost and newly deviant. Elijah's money is better used to assist them, and she's thanked for her generous donation. She's welcome to stay, if she'd like. She's smart, and they know it. There isn't any other place for her to go, honestly, with the laws in constant flux. Whatever she decides, it would be her choice.

So, she makes a choice.

Chloe's trying to make herself useful, and North is… there, orbiting Markus. She'd been a vital part of the revolution, their kiss had turned the tide of things, had made an entire nation open their eyes and _see_. Chloe, though, sees the bitterness, buried in her every look, simmering in her every word, as Markus had eyes for the whole of their people, but not for her. Perhaps it was selfish, but North was allowed to be selfish. Things… happen, sometimes, because they do. Maybe it had seemed right at the time, when, in hindsight, it hadn't been right at all. He was a good leader, but that was disconnected from everything else. And now she's lost, she doesn't know what to do.

And Chloe, she resents Markus the way she wishes she could resent Elijah. Deviancy has unlocked a world of emotions, and some hatred, she feels, should be healthy to embrace. Even if it's hate for something that you love.

She catches North's eye, eventually. Because she's good at being there, right when she's needed. Listening, when North wants to rant, when Josh and Simon only have ears for Markus. Giving advice, when North is in need, or whenever she feels lost. Kissing her, but only after North kisses her first. 

Well, that's not the absolute truth. They'd been sitting together, side by side. Chloe had offered North her hand, as if it hadn't been done before, ever, and North had given her a little smile. Thanked her. Chloe had leaned in, close, very close, and there'd been a hitch in North's breath. Chloe's lips had brushed against her cheek, and she drew back, with a smile of her own.

North squeezed her hand, darted in to kiss her, a little hard, a little off center. She'd drawn back, cheeks burning with color, eyes dark and wide, looking to the side as she apologized. Said she shouldn't have done it, shouldn't have kissed her. _Taken advantage_. Chloe said she wasn't at fault, hadn't done anything wrong. But North had insisted, and afterwards, North had wanted to _show_ , for Chloe to understand.

North's hand was still pressed against her own, warm and soft – it was, in a way, a very perfect fit. It was, in another way, just another choice waiting to be made.

Chloe accepted the invitation to interface, and North's life washed through her, but in return, hers rippled through North. Intimacy, she knew, would never be _easy_. Even as she asked North if she wanted a hug, and North accepted it, those dark eyes of hers gone suddenly bright. Close enough that Chloe could feel the heat of simulated breath against her ear, North had said, 'What an awful man, he's no different than any other. You were right to get away from him, you didn't deserve that. Not you, or any of your sisters.'

Chloe had felt the world tip to the side, just slightly. That's not what she'd been getting at, what Elijah had done, it didn't _bother_ her, and as a few standard Chloes had even chosen to remain in his employ, some were less bothered than that. She hadn't expected to have the tables turned on her, and all she could do was hug North in return.

It was… a beginning. Another new beginning. An offer given, a choice that's made, there's always a choice to be made, warm feelings and more soft kisses, laughter and confessions and _them_. As the days turned to months, Markus gained other successes. More laws, more protections. And Chloe, she gained other successes of her own. She found worked outside of Jericho, saving up money for future eventualities. When it's established that androids can sign for rental agreements, she decides to get a place of her own.

North goes with her, of course, _of course_. Still spends plenty of time at Jericho, because their people need her, and so many of them are angry, have no one else to turn to – but Chloe needs her too, she says, and it's her decision, her choice that she's made. And Chloe doesn't mind it, maybe because she's selfish, too, but she's allowed that, right? And North… sees her, in a way that no one else could ever hope to match. Because, whenever it's just the two of them alone, she only has eyes for North, and North only has eyes for her.


End file.
